The so-called field collation signifies grouping of the fields that correspond each other between the tables each having a different database. For example, in FIG. 1, a gender field of TBL 1, an Age field of TBL 2, and an A field of TBL 3 correspond to each other among three tables, i.e. TBL 1 to TBL 3. When a correspondence of the fields between different tables is decided, it becomes possible to integrate the tables, thereby enabling a user to carry out a search striding over the different tables at a time.
Also in such a case, it is not easy to squeeze the fields being manually handled into a limited number of the fields because many tables each of which is consisted of a large number of the fields exist, and the field names of the fields do not coincide with each other in many cases even though the above fields are field partners that correspond to each other. For this reason, it is advisable that the field collation system for automatically grouping the fields that correspond to each other between the tables, or candidates thereof, and proposing a field group to a user makes its appearance.
The conventional field collation system is a system for grouping the field partners of which the features of the data being included in the field coincide with each other (Patent document 1). For example, a family name field of TBL 1 and a Last field of TBL 2 of FIG. 2 correspond to each other. The reason is that a character type of either field is a kanji, and in addition, the family name of a person is used. Due to a similar reason, a given name field of TBL 1 and a First field of TBL 2 correspond to each other. Further, an age field of TBL 1 and an Age field of TBL 2, each of which has a numerical value as a character type, in addition, and has an identical average value, correspond to each other.
Patent document 1: JP-P2006-99236A